Together
by Han Rae Soo
Summary: "Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae Lee Taemin. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"/gacx bisa buat summary/BL/2min.


**Together**

Pair:: 2min (Choi Minho-Lee Taemin)

Others :  
Lee Jinki  
Kim Key Bum  
Kim Jonghyun  
Cho Jino  
Rate:: T  
Genre:: Romance, Humor  
Warning:: BL, typo(s), gaje

Annyeong…  
Eri author baru di sini… Akhirnya, Eri memutuskan untuk jadi author di FFn ini… ^^  
Jadi maaf kalo FF Eri jelek dan semoga ada yang berkenan untuk baca FF pertama Eri…

Nah dari pada lama-lama mending langsung di baca aja ya…

:~:~:Enjoy:~:~:

Choi Minho ::~:: 17 tahun  
Lee Taemin ::~:: 16 tahun

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

-AUTHOR POV-

Di pagi yang cerah, Dimana para siswa-siswi wajib berangkat ke sekolah untuk memulai kehidupan mereka yang tenang. Namun tidak bagi seorang Choi Minho yang mengawali paginya dengan di kelilingi oleh ratusan fans girl dan puluhan fans boynya.

"Kyaaa…!Minho oppa! Jadikan aku pacarku…!"

"Choi Minho…! Saranghae…!"

Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang membuat moodnya di pagi hari menjadi buruk. Para penghuni SMent High School yang lainnya pun telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di pagi hari yang selalu berakhir ricuh itu. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu kesal melihat semua perlakuan fansnya yang terlalu-sangat-berlebihan. Terlintas sebuah ide saat ia melihat kakaknya Choi Siwon untuk mengalihkan perhatian para fansnya itu.

"Hei lihat! Itu Siwon hyung ada disana…" Serunya. Sontak semua pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Dalam hitungan detik semua yang menghalangi jalannya pun pergi setelah melihat seseorang yang di tunjukkan tadi. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, Minho pun segera pergi sebelum semua orang-orang itu kembali mengejarnya lagi.

Tak terasa Minho telah berlari sampai di koridor sekolah. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah saat berlari tadi. Setelah di rasa nafasnya mulai teratur, ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelanya yang terletak di lantai 2 sekolah tersebut. Namun sayang, saat ia hendak berjalan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja.

BRUKK..

"Aish… Appo!" Rintih namja tersebut kesakitan saat pantatnya mencium lantai koridor yang dingin itu.

"Mianhe, Aku tidak sengaja… Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap namja yang satunya lagi yaitu Minho. Minho pun segera berdiri dan hendak menolong namja yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Minho yang khawatir pada orang yang di tabraknya.

"Ne, Gwenchana!" Jawab namja tersebut seraya menggenggam tangan Minho yang membantunya untuk berdiri. Minho terpaku saat melihat wajah namja tersebut 'cantik' pikirnya. Namja yang merasa ditatap pun merasa risih dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namum dengan cepat Minho mencegatnya.

"Tunggu, Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Taemin, Lee Taemin imnida" Jawab namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Taemin. Dan setelahnya Taemin pun segera pergi meninggalkannya mengingat pelajaran akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

**Teng Tong Teng Tong**

Bel pertanda mulainya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Minho yang sedari tadi masih terdiam di koridor segera berlari ke kelasnya dengan cepat sebelum ia terlambat dan di hukum oleh Leeteuk soensaengnim. Beruntung ia sampai di kelas tepat waktu dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di kelas X-A terdapat 3 namja manis sedang berbincang-bincang dari bangku masing-masing.

"Kau dari mana saja Taeminnie, Kenapa lama sekali?" Kata namja yang bernama Key itu penasaran yang diangguki oleh teman yang satunya yaitu Jino.

"Aku tadi dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku dan masalah kenapa aku lama karena tadi aku tidak sengaja di tabrak oleh sunbae kita" Jelas Taemin pada kedua temannya tersebut.

"Sunbae kita? Nuguya" Kali ini pertanyaan dari Jino pada Taemin.

"Entahlah… Tapi dia cukup tampan." Ucap Taemin yang berhasil membuat kedua sahabatnya membelalakkan mata.

"MWO.." Seru kedua sahabatnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Lee Taemin menyebut kata tampan pada seseorang yang baru di temuinya.

"Waeyo, Apakah aku salah bicara hingga kalian berwajah mengerikan seperti itu?" Jelasnya. "Memangnya hanya Key hyung saja yang bisa membanggakan Onew hyung dan Jino yang selalu saja memuji Jonghyun hyung. Aku juga bisa" Lanjutnya. Taemin merasa bosan jika dia selalu saja menjadi pengganggu di saat sahabatnya itu bermesraan dengan namjachingunya masing-masing.

-AUTHOR POV END-

.

-TAEMIN POV-

**Teng Tong Teng Tong**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi yang berarti membebaskan para siswa-siswi untuk berkeliaran kemanapun yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang pergi ke kantin sampai ke perpustakaan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah karena merasa bosan selalu menjadi pengganggu saat sahabat-sahabatku bermesraan dengan namjachingunya masing-masing. Sesampainya di sana, Ternyata sudah ada seorang namja di sana. Namja yang telah menabrakku tadi pagi, Ku coba untuk mendekatinya.

"Sunbae, Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku padanya, Dia yang awalnya berbaring pun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku tidak tau namamu." Balasku jujur karena aku memang tidak tau namanya.

"Choi Minho imnida. Jadi panggil aku Minho hyung." Jawabnya masih dengan raut wajah yang dingin. 'Benarkah dia orang yang tadi pagi menabrakku' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kenapa Minho hyung ada disini?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Dia menatapku sejenak lalu menjawab "Aku sedang bosan. Jadi aku kemari, Kalau kau?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku sama denganmu hyung." Kataku padanya.

"Oh… Kalau begitu temani aku disini! Kau bisa kan 'Taemin'. " Kata Minho hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju dengan tawarannya itu. Tak terasa bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat pun berbunyi dan kami pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

-SKIP TIME-

.

***pulang sekolah**

Siang ini aku menunggu Minho hyung di tempat parkir mobil. Dia memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya hari ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dengan ajakan dari Minho hyung 'mungkinkah aku menyukai Minho hyung. Ani… Tapi mungkin aku mencintainya' Kataku dalam hati.

Setelah lama menunggu, Akhirnya Minho hyung datang menghampiriku. Tanpa di sadari jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Taemin, Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Minho hyung. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Dengan segera ku jawab dengan gelengan kepala agar dia tidak tambah khawatir walau sebenarnya aku sangat senang dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kata Minho hyung seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Setelahnya dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Hening, Tak satupun dari kami berdua berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan selama berada di mobilnya hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyung… Sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana? Apa perjalanannya masih lama?" Tanyaku padanya. Sekilas ia menatapku dan setelahnya kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Kau hanya perlu diam. Aku yakin kau pasti akan suka melihatnya dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaanku dan setelahnya suasana kembali hening hingga kami sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Indah. Itulah hal yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku saat melihat sebuah danau yang dikelilingi oleh ribuan bunga yang bermekaran dengan warna-warni bagai pelangi.

"Bagaimana? Tempat ini indah kan." Katanya.

"…" Aku tak menjawab karena aku masih terfokus untuk melihat sesuatu di hadapanku ini.

"Aish.. Kenapa kau diam? Aku bicara padamu Taeminnie."

"E-eh, Mian aku tak mendengarmu hyung. Tadi kau panggil aku apa.. Taeminnie." Kataku dengan wajah yang merona karena panggilannya itu. Sebelumnya hanya Key hyung dan Jino saja yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Salah jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Katanya lagi yang membuatku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah siap santap.

"A-ani… Hanya saja A.. aku… Merasa sedikit aneh-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku tiba-tiba Minho hyung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saranghae, Lee Taemin. Aku menyukaimu… Tidak tapi aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Katanya. Oh tuhan, Apakah aku sedang bermimpi. Jika iya tolong jangan bangunkan aku. "Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" Lanjutnya lagi.

-TAEMIN POV END-

.

-MINHO POV-

Atas saran dari Onew dan Jonghyun hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku pada seorang namja yang bernama Lee Taemin yang aku tabrak tadi pagi. Mungkin ini terdengar terburu-buru tapi itulah yang harus aku lakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_***Flashback**_

Kududukkan tubuhku di tempat dudukku sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat. Masih teringat olehku namja cantik bernama Lee Taemin itu. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranku buyar karena merasa di perhatikan oleh dua orang namja yang lebih tua dariku yaitu Onew dan Jonghyun hyung.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu hyung. Kalian membuatku takut jika dilihat seperti itu." Kataku memberi tau kedua hyungku.

"Hari ini kau terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Onew hyung.

"Atau mungkin kau memang berniat bolos tapi ketahuan oleh kakakmu itu." Tambah Jonghyun hyung.

"Bisakah kalian bertanya satu-satu. Aku jadi bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu." Kataku sebal.

"Tidak bisa. Cepat jawab!" jawab kedua hyungku bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Akan aku jelaskan. Aku terlambat karena tadi aku menabrak seorang namja cantik dan manis bernama Lee Taemin." Jelasku. "Dan tidak mungkin aku membolos lagi. Hyung tau kan Siwon hyung akan melakukan apa jika aku membolos lagi." Jawabku lagi.

"Benar juga katamu. Matilah kau jika berani membolos. Susah sekali memiliki kakak seorang ketua Osis apalagi dengan Kibum hyung calon kakak iparmu yang dingin itu." Kata Jonghyun hyung.

Setelahnya aku pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi termasuk perasaan sukaku terhadap namja bernama Lee Taemin itu. Hingga akhirnya Onew hyung mempunyai ide agar aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini pada Taemin.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Taemin. Kebetulan pacarku Key adalah temannya." Katanya.

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Onew hyung. Setelahnya Onew hyung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirimi pesan kepada sang namjachingu. ' Chagya, bisakah kau membantuku.' Tanyanya. Tak berselang beberapa menit pun Key-ah membalas ' _**Apa yang bisa aku bantu chagi. Akan aku bantu jika aku bisa**_' Balasnya.

'Temanku Minho, menyukai temanmu yang bernama Lee Taemin. Bisakah kau menolongnya agar bisa mendekati temanmu itu' Tanyanya lagi.

'_**Tentu saja. Jam istirahat nanti, Katakan pada Minho hyung untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Karena pada saat Taeminnie bosan, Dia pasti akan ke sana.'**_ balasnya lagi. Aku pun mengikuti saran dari Key-ah untuk pergi ke atap saat istirahat nanti.

***_jam istirahat_**

Sesuai dengan saran yang di berikan oleh Key-ah. Saat ini aku sudah berada di atap untuk menunggu kedatangan Taemin, hingga akhirnya orang yang ku tunggu benar-benar datang.

Kurasakan dia mulai mendekatiku yang sedang berbaring di lantai atap.

"Sunbae, Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun segera mendudukkan diriku.

"Jangan panggil aku senbae, Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu." Jawabku dingin. Aku sangat gugup saat ini.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku tidak tau namamu." Katanya dengan tampang polos. Aish, dia sangat manis jika bersikap seperti itu.

"Choi Minho imnida. Jadi panggil aku Minho hyung." Jawabku masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kenapa Minho hyung ada disini?" Tanyanya lagi. "Aku sedang bosan. jadi aku kemari, Kalau kau?" Tanyaku setelah sebelumnya aku menatapnya. "Aku sama denganmu hyung." Katanya.

"Oh… Kalau begitu temani aku disini! Kau bisa kan 'Taemin' " Tanyaku padanya. Kuharap dia bersenang hati untuk menerima tawaranku. Dan betapa senangnya aku saat ia mulai mendekatiku 'kau berhasil Choi Minho' Kataku dalam hati.

Dia mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahku. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Taeminnie?"

"Eumm, Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya hyung ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apakah kau memiliki seorang kekasih atau orang yang kau sukai." Tanyaku padanya sambil terus menatap ke atas langit biru.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, Tapi ada seseorang yang aku sukai atau mungkin aku cintai." Katanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah.. Siapa orang beruntung yang telah mendapatkan hatimu itu." Kataku sambil mentap wajahnya yang mulai merah padam. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir jika bukan aku orang yang beruntung itu.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Orang yang kusukai adalah…" Katanya belum melanjutkan. "RA-HA-SI-A" Lanjutnya lagi. Dia telah berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Dan dia hanya tertawa melihat wajahku yang merenggut kesal.

"Yack! Kenapa kau mengerjaiku hah… Berani sekali kau!" Kataku kesal padanya.

"Hahaha… Wajahmu lucu hyung. Jadi aku berfikir untuk sedikit menggodamu." Katanya dengan tertawa. Sungguh sangat-terlalu- cantik untuk seorang namja sepertinya.

"Baiklah, Sebagai hukuman karena menggodaku. Nanti kau harus pulang bersamaku, sekalian aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat yang sangat indah padamu." Dia hanya meng-iyakan dengan anggukan kepala.

_***Flashback end**_

-MINHO POV END-

.

-AUTHOR POV-

"Saranghae, Lee Taemin. Aku menyukaimu… Tidak tapi aku mencintaimu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu." Kata Minho mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taemin. "Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" Lanjut Minho. Taemin yang mendengar kata itu hanya diam membeku. Tidak bisa di percaya seorang Choi Minho yang sangat populer menyatakan perasaannya pada Taemin.

"Hey, Apa kau mendengarkanku?" kata Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taemin.

"E-eh.. Mian, Tadi hyung bilang apa?" Tanya Taemin lagi ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar itu nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja.

"Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae Lee Taemin. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Kata Minho mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Na-nado saranghae Minho hyung." Kata Taemin seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti tomat. Minho yang mendengar jawaban dari Taemin pun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk namja yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang kau sukai itu Taeminnie?" Tanya Minho seraya melepas pelukannya. Ia ingat dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya di sukai oleh Taeminnya itu. "Orang itu kau hyung." Kata Taemin seraya mentap namjachingunya. Minho pun lega mendengar jawaban dari Taemin yang mengatakan orang yang di sukai adalah dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti Minho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin, menghapus jarak antara mereka hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Minho mencium Taemin tanpa nafsu. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Minho mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Taemin secara bergantian yang dibalas oleh Taemin. Setelahnya Minho mencoba menggigit bibir bawah taemin agar mendapat akses untuk masuk ke lubang hangat miliknya itu, tanpa ragu Taemin membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Minho mengeksploitasi semua yang ada dalam mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama melakukan kegiatan tersebut dan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya, Taemin pun mulai meronta dalam pelukan Minho dan memukul-mukul dada Minho. Minho yang mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan Taemin pun segera melepaskan tautan pada bibir mereka.

"Hah… Hah… Apa kau ingin membunuhku hyung." Kata Taemin sambil terengah-engeh mengirup oksigen sebanyak- banyaknya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja rasa bibirmu yang manis itu." Kata Minho sambil tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai-itu. Setelahnya Minho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Taemin yang manis itu, Namun tidak terlalu lama.

"Lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang sebelum Appa dan Eomma mu marah padaku." Kata Minho seraya berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya bersama Taemin.

Tanpa disadari ada empat pasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan mereka sedari tadi sambil tersenyum- senyum gaje. Siapa lagi orang-orang tersebut kalau bukan Onew, Key, Jonghyun dan Jino.

"Tak kusangka, Ternyata rencana kita akan berjalan secepat ini. Semua ini juga berkat kau chagi." Kata Onew sembari mencium pipi Key sayang.

"Tentu saja, Aku paling tau bagaimana sifat dari Taeminnie." Kata Key.

"Tapi aku tak yakin mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Apalagi dengan ditambah pertemuan mereka tadi pagi yang itu pun tanpa di sengaja." jelas Jonghyun.

"Ani, Aku tau Taeminnie sudah menyukai Minho hyung dari dulu." Kata Jino memberi tau. Itu juga yang membuat semua menatapnya seakan berkata 'dari-mana-kau-tau-semua-itu.'

"Tentu saja aku tau, Aku selalu melihat Taeminnie memperhatikan Minho hyung yang di kerumuni banyak fansnya di pagi hari sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri." Jelas Jino pada yang lainnya.

"Benarkah, Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku?" Tanya Key yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Jino.

***_di kediaman keluarga Lee_**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, Akhirnya Minho dan Taemin pun telah sampai di rumah Taemin.

"Hyung, Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku hyung lagi! Aku ini namjachingumu sekarang, Jadi panggil aku Minho… Minho chagi." Kata Minho yang kembali membuat wajah Taemin merona.

"N-ne.. Minho C-chagi, A-apa kau mau mampir."

"Dengan senang hati jika memang kau yang menawarinya." Kata Minho seraya turun dari mobilnya dan ikut berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Taemin.

Ceklek

"Eomma.. Appa, Taemin pulang."

"Chagi, kenapa baru pulang? Kau dari mana saja dan siapa namja yang kau bawa ini." Tanya Mrs. Lee berturut pada anaknya.

"Mianhe, Tadi aku pergi ke tempat yang sangat indah Eomma. Dan kenalkan, ini Minho hyung." Kata Taemin menjelaskan.

"Choi Minho imnida." Kata Minho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia tampan. Apa dia pacarmu chagi?" Tanya Mrs. Lee lagi yang berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi Taemin.

"N-ne Eomma, Eomma tidak marah kan kalau aku memiliki namjachingu dan bukan yeojachingu?" Tanya Taemin takut-takut Eommanya itu marah.

"Eomma tidak marah selama itu tidak mengganggumu dalam belajar. Dan Eomma rasa dia bisa menjagamu chagi." Kata Mrs. Lee yang membuat Taemin lega ternyata Eommanya tak marah.

"Ne Eomma.. Gomawo, Oh iya… Appa dimana Eomma?" Tanya Taemin mengingat sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan sosok Appanya.

"Appamu sedang pergi ke Jepang karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di sana chagi." Jelas Mrs. Lee lagi. "Dan kau Minho, Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Lanjut Mrs. Lee mempersilahkan Minho untuk masuk.

"Ne Ahjumma." Jawab Minho singkat. "Panggil aku Ommonim, Karena kau akan menjadi calon menantuku bukan." Kata Mrs. Lee pada Minho.

"Ne Ommonim." Jawab Minho mengulang.

Sembari menunggu Taemin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya, Minho pun lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan calon mertuanya yaitu Eomma dari Taemin.

"Minho, Apa kau serius berpacaran dengan Taemin. Jika kau hanya bermain-main lebih baik jangan dekati anakku lagi. Dia adalah anakku satu-satunya, Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkannya sakit hati hanya karena cinta." Ungkap Mrs. Lee pada Minho.

"Tenang saja Ommonim, Aku serius bahkan sangat serius berhubungan dengan Taeminnie. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakannya." Jelas Minho pada Mrs. Lee

"Baiklah, Akan ku pegang kata-katamu itu Minho. Dan kau harus bisa menjaga kepercayaanku ini." Kata Mrs. Lee lagi dan setelahnya Taemin pun keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Minho hyung, Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Taemin melihat tidak ada minuman di meja ruang tamu.

"Tidak usah, Lagi pula aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Biar aku antar sampai pintu depan." Kata Taemin.

Sebelum Minho pergi, Dia menyempatkan diri mencuri cium dari bibir Taemin dan setelahnya ia langsung berbalik menuju mobilnya. Taemin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam mematung di depan rumahnya. "Besok jangan berangkat sebelum aku menjemputmu Taeminnie." Kata Minho yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Taemin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, Setelahnya Minho pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Taemin.

-AUTHOR POV END-

.

-TAEMIN POV-

.

***_Keesokan harinya_**

Sesuai janjinya, Hari ini Minho hyung menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama. Tak lupa aku membawa bekal buatanku sendiri untuk makan siangku bersama Minho hyung.

"Taeminnie, Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanyanya ketika ia melihat kotak bekal yang kubawa.

"Ini bekal makan siang kita yang sengaja aku buat tadi pagi." Jawabku.

"Benarkah, Tak ku sangka ternyata kau bisa memasak. Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai calon istriku." Kata Minho hyung membuatku malu.

"Hyung, Jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku 'hyung' Taeminnie. Panggil aku chagi!" Kata Minho hyung mengingatkanku.

"N-ne.. Chagi."

Pembicaraan itu pun terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, semua fans dari Minho hyung sudah berkumpul hingga menghalangi mobil Minho hyung yang berniat masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Minho hyung berdecak kesal karena ulah para fansnya itu.

"Cih, Apa mereka tidak pernah bosan melakukan ini setiap pagi? Tidakkah mereka memiliki kegiatan lain." Kata Minho hyung marah entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah, Jangan salahkan mereka. Salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu tampan chagi." Kataku memberi tau kenyataan. Minho hyung mendengar kata-kata yang ku ucapkan pun memandang ku dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ku mengerti, mungkin bisa di bilang 'mesum'. "Jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka semua." Kataku lagi mengingatkannya pada para fansnya.

Minho hyung mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial seseorang dari ponselnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Minho hyung tersambung dengan orang yang ia telpon di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo.." Ucap Minho hyung memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ne, Yoboseyo_.." Kata orang di seberang.

"Onew hyung, Bisakah kau dan Jonghyun hyung membantuku ku?" Katanya lagi yang ternyata menghubungi Onew hyung.

"_Membantumu? Tak biasanya kau memintaku dan Jonghyun untuk membantumu_. _Memangnya kau ada_ _masalah apa?_"

"Bantu aku untuk menyingkirkan fans ku yang sudah gila ini hyung."

"_MWO.. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku dan Jonghyun akan segera kesana_."

"Aku sekarang sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah hyung!" Setelah Onew hyung tau tempatnya, Ia dan Jonghyun pun segera menghampiri kami.

"Yack! Sedang apa kalian di sana. Kalian hanya merusak pemandangan di pagi hari saja." Seru Jonghyun hyung.

"KYAA.. Lihat itu, Ada Jonghyun dan Onew oppa!" Seru seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luna.

"OMO, Jonghyun oppa. Kau sangat tampan." Kata yeoja yang satunya lagi bernama Jessica.

Sontak semua yang mendengarnya pun berbalik dan mulai mengerumuni mereka berdua. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi baik Onew maupun Jonghyun hyung memilih untuk segera berlari menghindari kerumunan orang-orang yang di anggap sudah tak waras-gila- itu. Kerumunan itu pun tak tinggal diam dan langsung mengejar sang idola mereka. Minho hyung yang melihat kedua hyungnya yang telah berhasil memisahkannya dari semua fans itu pun tak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan segera ia melajukan mobilnya ke parkiran dan keluar dari mobil untuk segera menuju ke koridor sekolah bersamaku.

.

***_koridor sekolah_**

"Hah… Hah… Aku lelah chagi." Kataku pada Minho hyung saat kami sudah berada di koridor setelah sebelumnya kami berlari melewati lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas.

"Mian.. Karena aku, Kau jadi ikut menanggung semua ini."

"Ani, Itu semua sudah menjadi resiko untukku memiliki namjachingu yang populer sepertimu."

Minho hyung yang mendengar kataku pun tersenyum dengan tulus saat aku mengucapkan itu semua. Perlahan di dekatkannya wajahnya padaku. Aku yang tau akan hal itu pun perlahan menutup mataku. Kurasakan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku dan mulai melumatnya. Ciumannya mulai turun pada leherku yang belum pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

"argghh… S-sakit." Erangku saat Minho hyung mulai menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher ku hingga meninggalkan bercak merah dan terus berlanjut hingga leherku penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Minho hyung berniat memulai kegiatannya lagi, Namun terhenti begitu seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Minho oppa!" Seru seorang yeoja yang tak ku kenal.

"Eh, Sulli.. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kata Minho hyung yang bertanya pada yeoja bernama Sulli itu.

"Iya oppa, Mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sini." Kata yeoja itu. Aish.. Tak tau kah ia kalau aku cemburu melihatnya. Setelahnya, Yeoja genit itu mengajak Minho hyung pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di koridor. 'Dasar namja tidak peka' kataku dalam hati sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Setelahnya aku pergi ke kelas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

.

***_ruang kelas_**

Sesampainya di kelas, langsung ku langkahkan kakiku menuju bangku di antara Key hyung dan Jino. Mereka yang heran akan sifatku pagi ini pun segera merapatkan duduknya mendekat padaku dan bisa ku pastikan dari raut wajah mereka yang seakan bertanya 'Ada-apa-denganmu-Taeminnie?'. Aku yang tau maksud dari mereka pun mencoba menarik nafas berat dan mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

[Author males jelasin lagi, Kalo yang belum tau silahkan baca lagi di atas]

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah mendengar semua yang ku ceritakan. Key hyung dan Jino memutuskan untuk membantuku mencari informasi tentang yeoja bernama Sulli itu dan apa hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Minho hyung. Rencana kami dimulai dari tempat yang selalu di datangi oleh semua siswa-siswi yaitu kantin. Aku memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari Minho hyung agar ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku dan tentu saja agar aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sulli, Bisakah kau menemaniku ke toko perhiasan untuk mencari sepasang cincin?" Kata Minho hyung. Aku yang terkejut seketika mendongakkan kepalaku memandang kosong ke depan. Benarkah yang aku dengar ini, Kenapa Minho hyung mengajaknya dan bukan aku. Mungkinkah aku hanya menjadi pelariannya saja, Selama yeoja itu tidak berada di sini.

"Ne oppa, Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu." Jawab yeoja itu. Seketika itu juga kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas, Pandanganku mulai buram dan perlahan kurasakan buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipiku.

"Hikss… Hikss…" Isak tangisku keluar tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi. Key hyung dan Jino yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan mereka berdua pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku setelah mendengar isakkan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ada apa Taeminnie, Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Key hyung. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, Setelahnya aku langsung pergi dari sana yang diikuti oleh Key hyung dan Jino di belakangku. Ku pegang dada kiri ku yang terasa sangat sakit seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum dan air mataku semakin banyak mengalir keluar.

.

Setelah lama berpikir, Ku putuskan untuk mengikuti Minho hyung menggunakan mobil Key hyung bersama dengan Jino. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, Di sebuah café yang berada di seberang toko perhiasan tempat Minho hyung dan yeoja itu berada. Sakit hatiku melihat Minho hyung memasangkan cincin ke jari manis yeoja itu. Tak lama berselang Minho hyung pun keluar dari toko itu dan seketika ia terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Taeminnie, Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Minho hyung.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa hyung lakukan ini padaku? Apa kau hanya mempermainkan ku saja dengan berpacaran dengan ku?" Kataku tak membalas perkataannya.

"Tidak.. Taeminnie, Kau salah-"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU HYUNG! Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi." Kataku memotong kalimat Minho hyung. Setelahnya aku pun pergi dengan menggunakan taxi pulang ke rumah.

-TAEMIN POV END-

.

-AUTHOR POV-

Sesampainya di rumah, Taemin langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua tanpa menghiraukan Eommanya yang berada di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Mrs. Lee yang melihat tingkah putranya yang tidak biasanya pun segera menghapiri putranya itu dikamarnya. Namun saat Mrs. Lee sampai di depan kamar putranya dan hendak masuk tetapi tidak bisa karena di kunci dari dalam oleh Taemin. Mrs. Lee pun mencoba membujuk anaknya dari luar agar mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Chagi.. Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya sayang, Ceritakan pada Eomma apa yang terjadi!" Kata Mrs. Lee mulai membujuk Taemin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma." Kata Taemin bohong dan tentu saja Mrs. Lee tau akan hal itu.

"Eomma tau kau bohong chagi, Cepat buka pintunya dan ceritakan pada Eomma apa yang terjadi." Kata Mrs. Lee lagi namun tak di jawab oleh Taemin. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan rumah tersebut.

_**Ting tong ting tong**_

Mrs. Lee yang mendengar suara bel itu pun segera turun untuk memastikan siapa orang yang datang siang itu. Setelah pintu di buka tampaklah seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho.

"Minho, Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Mrs. Lee.

"Taemin… Apa dia ada di dalam."

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Ada apa sebenarnya, Kenapa Taemin datang sambil menangis." Kata Mrs. Lee bertanya. "Apa kau yang telah membuatnya menangis seperti itu hah…" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Ommonim, Ijinkan aku masuk untuk menemuinya. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

"Ne masuklah, Kau memang harus menjelaskannya padaku."

Setelah diberi ijin masuk oleh Mrs. Lee, Minho pun mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi antara ia dan Taemin. Mrs. Lee yang mengerti akan hal itu tersenyum dan mengijinkan Minho untuk bertemu dengan Taemin. Saat ini Minho telah berada di depan pintu kamar Taemin.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Taeminnie, Ini aku Minho.. Ku mohon buka pintunya. Ijinkan aku masuk untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini." Kata Minho mulai membujuk Taemin, Namun tak mendapat jawaban dari namja manisnya itu. "Taeminnie, Kumohon sekali ini saja.. Setelahnya kau ingin percaya atau tidak itu terserah padamu." Tambahnya.

"…".

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tak mau membukanya, Aku akan memberi taumu dari sini." Katanya dan mulai melanjutkan.

"Semua yang kau lihat sebelumnya hanya salah paham Taeminnie. Sulli itu hanya sepupuku yang baru kembali dari prancis, Aku pergi bersamanya ke toko perhiasan untuk mencari sepasang cincin untuk kita berdua, Karena aku tau seleranya dalam memilih suatu barang pasti sangat diperlukan." Kata Minho panjang lebar.

"…".

Minho yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Taemin pun akhirnya menyerah dan hendak pergi setelah berpamitan pada taemin.

"Baiklah kalau memang kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Kata Minho berpamitan pada Taemin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Taemin keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, Maafkan aku.. _Hikss_.. Tidak seharusnya aku tak mempercayaimu hyung.. Maafkan aku." Kata Taemin sambil terisak. Minho yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan membalas pelukan Taemin erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Kalau kau tidak akan meragukanku lagi.. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu chagya."

"Ne hyung, Aku janji." Kata Taemin. Minho yang mendengarnya pun melepas pelukannya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Taemin dengan cincin yang ia bawa.

"Lee Taemin, Bersediakah kau menjadi calon pendampingku tiga tahun lagi."Tanya Minho. Taemin yang mendengar ucapan Minho pun diam tercengang, Namun detik berikutnya Taemin langsung menjawab.

"Ne hyung, Aku mau menjadi calon pendampingmu.. Aku mau hyung." Kata Taemin yang mulai menangis lagi karena bahagia. Minho pun langsung berdiri memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Taemin dan mencium-melumat-bibir Taemin dengan mesra tanpa tau bahwa sang eomma dan keempat temannya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Onew.. Kapan kau akan melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Key pada Onew.

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya, Sekarang pun akan ku lakukan.. Tapi cincinnya nanti menyusul." Kata Onew yang berhasil membuat Key tersipu malu. Jino yang melihat hal itu pun seketika memandang Jonghyun sang namjachingu seakan bertanya 'kalau-kau-kapan-akan-melakukan-itu-padaku?' Jonghyun yang mengerti pun segera menjawab.

"Jika kau mau, Besok aku akan langsung menikahimu. Bagaimana?" kata Jonghyun pada Jino yang tersipu malu sama seperti Key.

_**3 tahun kemudian**_

Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, Di altar sebuah gereja yang telah berdiri seorang pendeta di hadapan mereka dan mengucap janji suci untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Dengan di saksikan oleh orang tua dari kedua pihak dan beberapa rekan terdekat mereka.

"Apakah kau, Choi Minho bersedia menerima Lee Taemin sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka dan saat sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian." Kata sang pendeta pada Minho.

"Ne, Saya bersedia." Jawab Minho tanpa ragu. Sang pendeta pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin.

"Apakah kau, Lee Taemin bersedia menerima Choi Minho sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka dan saat sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian." Kata sang pendeta mengulang pertanyaannya pada Taemin.

"Ne, Saya bersedia." Jawab Taemin dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Mulai hari ini di hadapan tuhan dan para tamu yang datang, Kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami istri dan dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangan kalian." Kata sang pendeta. Minho pun medekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin dan langsung mencium Taemin sayang.

.

.

**END**

Mian ya kalau kurang memuaskan… namanya juga baru pertama kali buat FF… dan maaf kalo bnyk typo(s)

Semua ini terinspirasi dari author senior di FF ini, yaitu : Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie, Lody Charming, Bluedevil9293, Jaejung Love dan Choi RinRi  
Karena menurutku hasil karya mereka bagus semua, Terutama Hanny TaoRis EXOtic *peluk cium Hanny

Jika banyak dukungan [review] yg masuk, akan aku usaha'in untuk buat sequel cerita'a dan menerima saran buat FF selanjutnya dengan Pair yg readers mau asal sesuai dgn Bio yg tertera.

Akhir kata…

#Review please#


End file.
